


King's College

by CrownPrincessMoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anthony Ramos is Bae, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, College, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Humor, Lin-Manuel Miranda is a genius, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, another college au, i love those things, original broadway cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/pseuds/CrownPrincessMoon
Summary: Welcome to King’s College: Where John is helplessly in love with his new roommate, Lafayette iswaytoo interested in the love lives of his friends, and Burr just wants to graduate before he kills someone.Throw in the first Winter Ball the college has had in decades and a bunch of kids who have yet to sort out their emotions and this year might be the craziest one yet.*CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN*





	1. Scholarship to King's College (*)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...  
> I love Miranda's _Hamilton_ and everything associated with it.  
>  I've read a bunch of college AU's, so this is my take on that.  
> I'm _also_ trying to prove to myself that I can start _and_ finish a multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> Wish me good luck and please enjoy!

Even if he hadn't gotten arrested, Alexander Hamilton’s day still would’ve sucked. 

It all started when he overslept. 

He had woken up that morning on his couch, surrounded by unfinished papers and and a cold cup of coffee that had tipped over sometime during the night.

“Well, thanks for nothing.” He grumbled as he sat up. Sighing tiredly, he reached for the mug and shuddered when he accidently stepped in the now sticky liquid.

“Great. No, that's just perfect.”

He quickly changed (throwing his socks away out of spite) and gathered his papers as he rushed out to catch his bus.   
(He was 90% sure that the woman he sat next to had the flu and was purposely coughing in his direction.)

After stepping off of the bus, Alex jogged into a small law firm run by a man named Samuel Seabury.

“You’re late.” His boss said in greeting as he walked in on what was apparently a board meeting.

“Sorry,” he muttered and Seabury simply waved a hand.

“Did you complete the paperwork I asked you to do yesterday?”

“Yes,” He handed the forms over, “I wrote some notes on the parts I think you should especially pay atte-,”

“Yeah, that’s nice,” Seabury interrupted, “Coffee?”

Alex grit his teeth at being interrupted and forced a smile onto his face.  
“I’ll be right back, sir.”

As he turned toward the door Seabury added, “And get some for yourself, Hamilton. You look about ready to drop dead.”

“Noted, sir.”

When he returned the meeting was in full swing.  
He went around, setting cups of coffee next to each board member.  
When he reached Seabury’s side, he read the latest proposal in front of his boss.

“Sir?” He asked.

Seabury stopped talking and sighed, “Yes, Hamilton?”

“This proposal is to shut down funding for the school and neighborhood on Parker’s Way.”

“Yes. And?”

“And,” Alex said, struggling to keep his temper under control at his boss’s condescending tone, “I’ve been down there. The school or neighborhood is nowhere near completion. Why is funding being cut?”

“Because Alexander,” Seabury’s smile made Alex want to punch him in the face, “Investors have decided to redirect their funds to a place more...deserving of their time.”

Alex read further down the proposal and scowled.

“A mall?” Alex exclaimed, “You would rather people have another _Forever 21_ store instead of a school and safe environment for their kids? That’s ridiculous.”

Seabury gave a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t expect you to understand, Hamilton. You’re not a lawyer.”

Alex bristled at the reminder.

“Now, sit down like a good little secretary and take notes.”

Alex bit his lip so hard he drew blood. He nodded stiffly and took a seat next to Seabury.

His boss smiled and took and sipped of his coffee.

“Besides,” he said, “It’s only minorities living in that area. No one cares about them, anyway.”

Looking back on it, Alex blamed it on the lack of caffeine in his system.

Alex’s vision had gone red and the next thing he knew he was in a holding cell for “assaulting” his boss.

“Please,” he pointed out, “I barely touched him. If anything, it's _his_ fault for running into that door frame! Not mine!”

“Tell it to the judge.” The cop had replied before leaving him alone.

He was in there for God knows how long and found himself mentally writing a defense if Seabury decided to press charges. (“Okay, yes, I _technically_ did punch him. It wasn't my fault that he tried to run out of the room, though.)

Just as he was lying down to get some much needed sleep, the same cop returned and unlocked the cell.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, sitting up on the bench.

“You’ve been bailed out.” He replied, holding open the door.  
 _Who would want to bail me out?_ , Alex wondered as he tugged his shoes back on.

He grabbed his keys and jacket and walked out to the front of the building where he found a very familiar face waiting for him.

“Alexander,” The man said, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“Washington, sir,” Alex greeted stiffly, “You didn’t have to come.”

“Oh, I know,” the man hummed, rocking back on his heels, “They called me. Turns out I’m still you’re emergency contact.”

“Oh.” Alex said simply.

Internally he was scolding himself for not changing it when he moved out.

“Well, thank you, sir. For bailing me out.”

Washington waved a hand.

“It's no bother. I was actually planning to come visit you when I got the call.”

Alex frowned slightly. “Ah.”

“Would you like a ride home?”

“I can take the bus.” Alex stated, brushing past him.

“Nonsense,” Washington said, lightly touching his arm to redirect him to his car, “It's late out.”

“But sir–!”

“Please, Alex. I insist.”

Alex scowled darkly but didn't argue, climbing into the front seat of the car.

The drive was home was filled with a thick, awkward silence.   
Or at least, that’s how it felt like to Alex.

He refused to meet the other man’s gaze, staring stonily out his window while Washington whistled softly.

After what felt like an hour-long ride, (15 minutes, really), they arrived at Alex’s apartment.

Though he hadn’t been expecting it, he wasn’t exactly shocked when Washington insisted on going up with him.

When they arrived, Washington casted an amused look over Hamilton's apartment.

“You never did learn how to tidy up, did you?”

Alex bristled. “I have a system, sir.”

“Sure you do,” Washington winked, “That was always your excuse when Martha asked you to clean your room,”

“Not like it worked,” Alex grumbled as he hazardly stacked the papers on his coffee table, “She just went in and cleaned up anyway. I couldn’t find any of my notebooks for like, a _week_ — although looking back, that probably wasn’t an accident, was it?”

George chuckled. “I couldn’t say. Martha always had a knack for schemes.”

“That she did,” Alex agreed.

“She misses you, you know.” 

Alex flushed, cleared his throat and looked away.

“Why’d you come up here, sir? Isn’t there something more important you need to attend to? I’m fine on my own.”

“Fine?” Washington repeated amused, “You just got fired. The only reason Samuel hasn’t pressed charges was because I convinced him not to.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “He’s lucky I _only_ punched him. I hated that job anyway.”

He made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a cold cup of coffee before returning.

“You never did seem like the “quiet secretary” type,” Washington agreed, “What do you plan to do next?”

“I don’t know. Seabury’s got enough influence to keep every law firm’s door shut to me.”

“How about a library aid? You’ve always loved books.” 

Washington picked up a large textbook from the floor to prove his point.

“I thought we’ve already established I’m not the “quiet” type.” Alex pointed out, “It would be so much easier if I could just open a law firm myself.”

“Then why don’t you?”

Alex glared at Washington. “Is there a reason you’re still here, sir?”

While someone else would have backed off after hearing the venom in his voice, Washington simply smiled.

“Yes, actually. I have something to ask you.”

“Sir, if this is about moving in again…”

“No. No. You’ve made your thoughts on that subject _very_ clear.”

Alex bit his lip uncertainly. “Okay. Shoot.”

“The board has chosen me to be President of King’s College.”

“What?!” Alex exclaimed, rushing forward, “Really?”

“Yes!” Washington chuckled, “I was the first President ever to be unanimously elected.”

“Congratulations, sir!” Alex said and he meant it.

“Thank you, son.”

Alex bit back a sharp retort in favor of not ruining the moment.

“I’m happy for you, sir. Really I am, but why…?”

“Am I telling you this?” Washington finished for him and he nodded.

“Well, as President it is my job to be on the lookout for promising students and you, Alexander, are the brightest kid I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

“ _I know_ –I mean, thank you.” Alex caught himself.

Washington smirked, “Which is why I would like to give you a full scholarship to King’s College.”

Alex almost choked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of.

Once the immediate threat of cardiac arrest passed he asked, “ _Me_ , sir? You’re giving me a scholarship to the most prestigious school in the country? Just like that?”

“Well, there are _some_ requirements,” Washington added, oblivious to Alexander’s mini-freakout, “You’d have to maintain a 3.0 GPA and never allow your grades to drop below a C. And some other stuff I know you’ll have no trouble doing. So? What do you say?”

“Sir, I c-can’t,” Alexander said.

“Why ever not?”

“Textbooks and Room & Board. I can’t affo–”

“All covered in the scholarship.”

“What about–”

“All taken care of,”

“And–”

“Nothing to worry about.”

It was a rare moment when Alexander Hamilton was rendered speechless.

“I can’t.” Alexander finally said.

“Why?”

“I don’t want–I mean, I _do_ want this obviously–I just–I want to get a scholarship because I _deserve_ it. Not because of our...past.”

“Ahhh,” Washington’s eyes twinkled sadly, nonplussed by Alex's stilted way of talking, “I assure you, Alexander, my offer has nothing to do with my — _ah_ — personal feelings for you. I am speaking to you as the president of one of the top Ivy League schools in the nation. Not a father. You have potential.”

Alex thought hard, setting his coffee down as he paced and wrung his hands.

The obvious answer was: _yes, sign me up! What are we waiting for?_

Still, he hesitated.

“You don't have to make a decision now, Alexander.” Washington said gently, “Take your time to think this through.”

Alex came to a stop in front of his desk, a series of essays he had written for issues around the city lay strewn across the dark wood.

Issues Seabury and his group of lawyers ignored.

Issues that _he_ could solve if given the chance.  
If given a shot.

_This_ was his shot.

“I know it’s gonna be hard to adjust—” Washington was saying.

“Plane or train?”

“True, you aren’t the most... _relaxed_ person—”

“Plane or train?”

“But I can think of know other who would be as perfect for this opportunity as yo-”

“ _Sir_!” Alex exclaimed, finally cutting off the older man, “Should I take a plane or train?”

Washington paused, Alexander’s words finally registering in his head.

“Train.”

A mischievous smile made its way across Alexander’s lips and Washington couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“Well, then. _Let’s go_.”


	2. In the Place to Be (*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing John, Martha, Mulligan, Lafayette. Burr offers Alex a tour of campus. Laurens and Alex meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

“You know you didn’t have to come in with me, right?” 

John watched in amusement as his younger sister struggled with his luggage.

“And miss the opportunity to say goodbye to my favorite brother?” Martha panted, “I don't think so, Jacky.”

John wrinkled his nose. “You know I hate that name.”

“Why do you think I use it?” She winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

Turning away from her, John tapped on the R.A.’s office window.   
He was pleasantly surprised when upperclassman Aaron Burr emerged. 

“Burr?” He asked, “Since when were you R.A.?”

“Since Montgomery decided to resign this morning,” The man answered with a thin-lipped, but genuine smile,  
“How was your summer, Laurens?”

“Good. You?”

“Just the way I like it: uneventful. And you, Miss Laurens?”

“Oh, my summer was great! Got to spend time with my entire family and John finally got to meet my boyfriend.” 

“He’s ok.” John shrugged.

“You loved him.” Martha mocked, sticking her tongue out at him.

“That’s what you think.” 

Burr laughed. “Well, why don’t I go see where you’ll be rooming this year, hmm?

The man ducked back into his office before re-emerging with a key hanging off a small, metal loop.

“Here you go. You are in the Valley Suite.”

Martha snorted. “The Valley Suite? What is this, a hotel?”

“Nope. It is the reason why Dad is paying $80,000 a school year, though.”

“Damn straight.” Martha muttered, “You better be getting served caviar and gold every night at this rate.”

“I’ll see you around, Burr.”

He bid farewell to the upperclassmen and made his way down the hall with Martha.

~

As Aaron looked away from the the brother-sister duo, the campus phone in his office rang.

He walked in and picked it up.

“Aaron Burr, West Wing R.A. speaking. How may I help you?”

“Mr. Burr, this is George Washington. I assume you’ve heard about me?”

“You're the new campus President, right?” Burr straightened in his seat, smoothing his tie even though Washington couldn’t see him, “How are you, sir?

“Good, thank you. Listen, Mr. Burr, I need a favor.”

“Of course, sir. Anything. How may I be of assistance?”

“There’ll be a new student moving into the West Wing and I want you to pay special close attention to him. Help him adjust. If it’s not too much trouble, of course.”

“I'd be honored,” he hesitated before asking, “May I ask why this particular student?”

“Alexander's...special.” 

Burr detected a mixture of fondness, exasperation and a little something else in the President's voice.

“Okay. I’ll be sure to keep an eye out.”

“Thank you. Have a nice day, Mr. Burr.”

“You too, sir.”

The phone line went dead as Burr hung up.

~

John peered out the window in his room and watched with a sad smile as Martha’s silver Prius drove off.

She had stayed for a couple hours, helping to situate himself in his dorm and unpack.

Before she left, she had placed a hand on his cheek and smiled softly.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Hey,” He said, touching her hand, “You can always call me. Always.”

She kissed his cheek. “Promise me you’ll be happy this year.”

“C’mon,” John said with a crooked grin, “When am I not happy?”

Martha’s smile faltered then.   
“Ever since Mom died–” She began.

“Hey,” John interrupted, “I’ll be fine. Promise. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even bring a girlfriend home for Thanksgiving!”

The lie tasted bitter on John’s lips, but it did the trick.

Martha gave a relieved sigh and kissed his cheek once more before leaving.

Now, all alone, John couldn’t help but think about her words.

_"Promise me you’ll be happy this year."_

He was happy.

Sure his mother’s death had been hard but that was three years ago.

He was fine now. Perfectly fine.

Right?

Luckily, John wasn’t given the chance to second-guess any more of his thoughts.

Someone knocked on the door, drawing him away from the window.

“Ye-,” He began as he opened it before being practically tackled.

“John Laurens, _mon amie_!”

“Laf!” John laughed as he hugged his French friend.

Lafayette pulled away first and gave him an infectious grin.

“Oh, we must talk. Come now, come.”

He led John to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down with him.

“Your summer: how was it? _Était-ce bon_? Was it good?”

“It was. I met Martha’s boyfriend. Got to hang out with James and Mary.”

“And your father?”

“Dad was...busy.”

Lafayette gave him a sympathetic, but understanding look. He was no stranger to the animosity between John and his father.

“What about you?” John asked, wanting to change the subject, “How was France?”

“Oh, it was wonderful! _Tres Fantastique_!”

John tucked his feet under him as he listened to Lafayette recount all the adventures from his mother country. His words flowed between English and French, but John didn’t interrupt unless it was to tease him about something or ask for clarification.

“Oh, and I spoke with Burr. Hercules is to be my roommate this year!”

“Finally,” John grinned, “A roommate who you can’t get into bed with.”

“I have never heard them complain,” He sent a flirtatious wink his direction and John laughed.

“And who will you be rooming with this year?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t ask. Maybe I’ll get lucky again this year and get a whole entire dorm to myself.”

“Or,” Lafayette said, standing up with a flourish, “You will end up living with Charles Lee.”

“God, I hope not,” John scowled, lying his head back on the couch, “I would hate to share a room with that prick all year.”

Lafayette laughed, disappearing into the kitchen as he did so.

“What are you doing?” John called after him.

“Seeing whose room is bigger.”

John groaned. “Seriously, Laf? You do this every year!”

A second later:

“How come your dorm is bigger than mine?” Lafayette asked with a pout when he returned, “I'm practically royalty. You’re...you’re nobody!”

“Wow, Laf. Really feeling the love over here.” John smirked.

“I am sorry, _mon cherie_. If it makes you feel better, you are my nobody.” 

He placed an exaggeratedly sloppy kiss on his forehead and John made a noise as he rubbed it away.

“Gross, Laf.”

“Oh, you know you liked it.”

Someone pounded on the door and Lafayette skipped over.

“Who is it?” He sang in a high-pitched voice.

“Hercules Mulligan!” Came the loud reply.

Lafayette opened the door with a squeal, launching himself at their tall, muscular friend.

“Laf, hey! What's up, John?”

“Did you hear the good news, mon amie? We are going to be roommates!”

Hercules laughed. “Yeah, I kinda figured that when saw all the French flags draped over the sofa. It was either you or Jefferson. Thankfully, it's you.”

Hercules came in and plopped himself in a leather armchair.

“Ahhh,” he sighed, reclining back, “It is good to be back.”

“We should go out tonight. Have fun before classes   
start.” John suggested.

Hercules shrugged. “I'm down. You, Laf?”

“Yes. We should do that before we are — _how you say_ — up to our eyebrows in work.”

“Ears.” Herc corrected, eyes still closed and Laf gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

“You Americans are so picky with words.” The Frenchman acknowledged, “Anyway, we should go to that place across from campus, down the street.”

Herc snorted. “Way to be specific.”

Laf gave an irritated noise. “I've only been with you five minutes, Herc, and you are already peppering me.”

“Pestering,” Herc corrected and opened one eye, “And I can say the feeling's mutual. I think you're even more cultured than last year. Ugh.”

As the three of them discussed their plans for later that night and Herc and Laf continued to bicker (“Casse-toi, Hercules.” “What'd you say to me, you French fuck?”), 

John couldn't help but smile.

Everything was back to normal and he was happy. He was.

And damn anyone who tried to tell him otherwise.

~

After what felt like hours of train rides and taxi cabs, Alex finally arrived on the campus of King's College.

“Good luck, son,” the cab driver said, “You're going to need it at this place.”

“I'm not your son,” Alex said immediately, “But thank you. Here. Keep the change.”

The cabbie muttered a quick thank you then waited for Alex to take out his luggage before taking off. 

Alex pulled out the information packet Washington had gathered together for him.

He would be staying in the West Wing where a man by the Aaron Burr was the R.A.

Now if he could just figure out where the West Wing was located on his blasted map…

After about 30 minutes of wandering aimlessly around the campus:

“Hey, you look lost.” A feminine voice said.

“I'm fine,” he said without looking up.

“Are you sure? I could help.”

“I'm good.”

A moment of silence.

“Really, it wouldn't be any troubl–”

Alex let out an irritable sigh and finally looked up from his map, fully prepared to tell whoever was talking to him off.

Instead he found himself momentarily speechless.

The young woman who had been speaking to him was beautiful.   
Dark hair fell loosely over her shoulders and she wore a kind smile.

“Um, yeah, actually. I am lost. Sorry if I came off rude.” Alex explained.

“Don't worry about it!” Her smile grew even more radiant, “Are you new here?”

“Yeah, actually. Do you know where the West Wing dorms are?”

“Yes, I do! My sisters and I room there.”

“Sisters?” Alexander repeated.

“Yeah. The building is kind of divided into girls and boys, but don't worry. There are rules. We each have separate R.A.’s and everything.”

“Shame,” Alex said, allowing a smirk to crawl onto his face, “I would have loved to get to know you better.”

The woman blushed softly, accentuating her beauty even more. 

“Well, maybe that can happen without us breaking the rules.”

“I’d like that,” he agreed.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.  
“Anyway. The West Wing is down that pathway there.”

“Thank you…”

“Eliza.” She filled in.

He held out a hand. “Alexander Hamilton.”

Before she could shake his hand, a woman’s voice called from a nearby.

“That’s my sister,” Eliza said, looking over her shoulder, “I should probably go see what she needs.”

She waved goodbye and Alex stared at her retreating form a moment longer before going down the path she directed him.

~

As Alexander walked into the West Wing, he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the luxurious interior. At different parts of the room, leather chairs were grouped around sleek, wooden tables and shelves of books and magazines lined the walls.

In the middle of the room was a large, red carpeted stairwell that diverged into two hallways at the top.  
More than anything, it resembled the lobby of a 5-star hotel.

A tall man stood in the center of the room, wearing a three-piece suit that seemed to cost more than Alex’s entire luggage.

He cleared his throat and the man looked up from his clipboard.

“Excuse me, are you Aaron Burr, sir? The R.A here?”

“That depends. Who's asking?” The man’s eyes twinkled jokingly.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton,” He stuck out his hand and the man shook it, “According to my papers, I’ll be in the West Wing building this year.”

“Alexander Hamilton?” Burr repeated, eyes traveling up and down Alex’s frame as if searching for something.

“Yes,” Alex said slowly, pulling his hand away.

“I think I saw your key just a moment ago, let me go check.” Aaron disappeared into a room with shuttered windows before returning with a silver key.

“Here you go. You’ll be in the Valley Suite. Head right at the top of the stairwell.”

“The Valley Suite?” Alexander repeated, expression incredulous, “You’ve got to be kidding me. We’re in college. Not a resort.”

Aaron chuckled. “That’s everyone’s initial thought when they see this place. You get used to it.”

“I don’t see how.” Alex muttered, taking the keys.

He started towards the stairs.

“Alexander?” Aaron suddenly called.  
“Yes?” He turned around.

“How would you like a tour of a campus?”  
“That would be nice.”

Burr nodded. “You can set your stuff down in your room, then come back down.”

Alex nodded. “See you then.”

~

Alex’s dorm was almost as swanky as the lobby downstairs, with plush couches and marble countertops in the kitchen.

“Hello?” 

No reply from his roommate. 

Maybe he was out. 

Alex set his stuff in the bedroom that looked undisturbed before leaving the dorm and tucking his keys back into his pocket.

~

“So,” he said as he walked out of the building with Burr, “What are you majoring in?”

“Law,” the R.A. replied, glancing over at him, “You?”

“Same.” Alexander said, looking at all the buildings that loomed over them, “This place is huge.”

“King’s College used to belong to a British king during the 1700’s. It was...a vacation home of sorts.” Burr explained.

The man’s voice held a silk quality that made Alex unable to decide if he wanted him to continue talking or not.

“According to the history books, he was most likely insane.” The R.A. continued.

“Well, he had to be,” Alex said, “Who else would make such unreasonable laws? Well. Maybe our current president.”

Burr covered up his laugh with a cough.  
“Please, Alexander. Not everyone on campus takes kindly to discussing politics.”

“What about you?” Alex asked, “What do you stand for, Burr?”

An uncomfortable expression crossed Burr’s face before he wrangled it back into his neutral smile.

“Let me show you to the fountain. It's beautiful!”

Alex raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic.  
“Okay, then.” 

~

Burr glanced at Alexander from the corner of his eyes as the man went off on another rant. 

“I mean, why should a tiny island across the get to regulate the price of tea? Why should they get to determine who comes in to the country and who doesn't?”

Though they had only met hours ago, Burr couldn’t help but feel like he already knew the man. 

Alexander talked about anything and everything. 

To the extent that Burr didn't even know what his original point was. 

He doubted Alexander knew either and was beginning to realize why Washington spoke about him with something akin to fond annoyance. 

Alexander, despite his inability to shut up, was inexplicably charming. 

During the times Burr didn’t want to duct tape his mouth shut, he actually enjoyed listening to him.

He took notice of the glare a student sent Alexander’s way and sent him an appeasing smile.

“Sorry, about that. My friend is very...opinionated.”

Burr quickly steered Alexander away from the potential fistfight.

“Has anyone ever told you to talk less, Alexander? Smile more?”

Something tightened in the man’s eyes, but when he spoke his voice was smooth.

“C’mon Burr, drop the niceties. I know you agreed with me on some things.”

“Even if that were true, and it's not, I try not to anger everyone around me within a 5 mile radius.”

Alex scoffed. “Please.”

Burr looked up at the sky then checked his watch.

“Listen, it’s getting late. Why don’t you head back to the dorms? You remember the way?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I need to speak with the president about something.”

“President?” Alex repeated, raising an eyebrow, “Washington, you mean?”

“Yes.” Burr studied his face closely, “You know him?”

Alex avoided his gaze. “He used to be a senator, right? Everyone knows him.”

Burr sighed, slightly disappointed with the reply.

“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Alexander. I have a feeling will be good friends this year.”

A small smile made its way across Alexander’s face.  
“Either that or bitter rivals.”

Burr laughed, but didn’t deny the statement.

“See you around, Alexander.”

“See you around, Burr.”

~

John swore under his breath as he patted his pockets.

_Where were his keys?_

The night out with Lafayette and Hercules had been well-deserved after a summer of being without the two.

Sometimes he forgot how much fun it was being around his best friends.

The three of them recounted the adventures of their summer and their plans for the school year...

_“I'm thinking an internship in the city,” Herc said, sipping from his beer, “Maybe with a major fashion label.”_

_“That’s great man,” John grinned._

_“What about you? You're still taking art classes, right?”_

_“To the discontent of my father, yes.” John sighed, swirling the bottle around._

_“Good. Don't let the bastard stop you from doing that.”_

_John smiled gratefully at Herc and turned to Lafayette.  
“What about you, man?”_

_“Moi?” Laf said, pretending to be abashed at the attention._

_Herc rolled his eyes and took another swig.  
“Yes, you attention whore.”_

_Lafayette ignored the insult and cleared his throat dramatically, “I, mes amies, am going to become even more of a social icon this year.”_

_“Like I said,” Herc muttered and Laf swatted him playfully._

_“We should really expand our friend group,” Laf sighed, “It is tiring having to spend time with such uncultured people daily.”_

_“Ouch,” John grabbed at his heart, “How about you tell us how you really feel, Laf?”_

_The Frenchman shrugged, “I am just speaking–”_

_“Saying,” Herc corrected._

And yep, things really were back normal as John laughed, Lafayette pouted, and Hercules ordered another beer.

Unlike the times John usually went to the bar, tonight he had kept it light on the alcohol. 

Tomorrow was his first day and the last thing he needed was a hangover in Professor Adams class.

The man was infuriating enough.

Now, if only he could find his damn keys.

_Where are they?_  
Did I leave them in the bar?  
In the street somewhere? 

John was so invested in the search for his keys that he didn’t hear the other man appear until he cleared his throat.

“Are you looking for something?”

“Uhh, yeah.” John chuckled, turning around to face him.  
The man had dark hair that pulled away from his face into a ponytail and strangely intense eyes with circles beneath them.

An easy smirk rested on his lips.

_Damn, he’s hot._

“I, uh, must have left my keys somewhere.” John explained, quickly pushing the thought away.

“Ah,” the man nodded, “In that case, allow me.”

John watched in confusion as the man walked past him and pulled out a key.

The door swung open and John got a better look of him.

“You’re my roommate,” He realized.

The man held out a hand, “My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

“John Laurens,” John said shaking his hand, “What are you doing in college, Hamilton?”

“A million things, Laurens. Just you wait.”


	3. Two Pints of Sam Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!!!  
> :)

Dropping his backpack near the front door, John stumbled forward and fell face first into the sofa.

“Ugh,” he groaned.

“You okay there, John?” Alex asked somewhere near him.

John could hear the methodical typing of his roommate’s keyboard.

“Fine,” he grumbled, “Just...tired.”

“Ahh,” Alex said, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Sure,” John muttered, recognizing the spaced-out lilt to Alex’s voice.

The man probably hadn’t even heard him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he turned around to pull it out.

 

 **Frenchmen:** _Going to Take A Shot cafe. Want to meet for lunch?_

 

John texted back.

 

 **John Turtle** : _Sure. You up for it, Herc?_

 **Go_the_distance** : _Totally! Tailoring class is killing my fingers!_

 **Frenchmen** : _John, why don’t you invite that alluring roommate of yours?_

 **John Turtle** : _I...don’t know about that. He’s busy._

 **Frenchmen** : _You always say that!! Are you even asking him, mon amie?_

 

John gave a long-suffering sigh before looking away from his screen and at Alexander.

Dark strands of hair had escaped from his roommate’s ponytail and now framed his face.

He looked quite comfortable in his college sweatshirt and faded jeans, legs stretched out on the coffee table in front of him.

 

“Hey, Alex, my friends and I were going to the college’s cafe for lunch. Would you like to join us?”

“What?”

“Lunch,” John repeated.

“Lunch?” Alex repeated slowly as if he had forgotten the meaning of the word.

“ _Yeah_. You know: the meal typically eaten in the middle of the day. Ring any bells?”

His words came out more mocking than teasing and Alex looked up from his laptop to give him a deadpan stare.

“You’re not funny, Laurens.”

“Sorry,” John tried again, “Do want to join my friends and I for lunch?”

Alex’s eyes had long since glued back to his screen, “No, thank you. I need to finish this paper.”

 

John stood up from the couch and eyed the cup of coffee on the table next to Alex.

“You sure?” He asked, “I could bring something back or…,”

“Nah, I’m good. Burr brought me food earlier.”

John frowned, tried to remember the last time he saw the R.A. “Dude...Wasn’t that last night?”

Alex’s fingers stilled on the keyboard.

“No. It wasn’t,”

“Uh, pretty sure it was. I remember because Burr told you to go to sleep before you collapsed from exhaustion and _you_ told him to ‘ _fuck off'_.” John reminded him.

Alex tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling with a confused look as he apparently tried to remember the last time he ate.

“Oh, well.” The man shrugged and returned to his keyboard, typing furiously away.

John raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He had never met someone who had such a blatant disregard for their health.

Grabbing his jacket and keys, John stepped out of the room.

“See you, Alex.”

“Mmm, bye.”

~

“And would that be all, _Monsieur_ Lafayette?” Kitty Livingston asked with a sultry smile.

Lafayette smiled charmingly at the woman.

“Not yet. We’re still waiting for Jo-,”

“Hey, guys. Ms. Livingston.”

“Mr. Laurens,” She greeted with a smirk, “What would like today? The usual?”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” John said, sliding into the booth.

“Please. Nothing’s a bother for a friend of the marquis.”

She gave Lafayette a wink before sashaying away.

 

John whistled low and gave Lafayette an impressed look.

“It’s only been three weeks. How’d you get Kitty all over you like that?”

Lafayette shrugged. “What can I say? We, French, are charming.”

“And unable to stay in a committed relationship apparently,” Hercules added.

Laf stuck his tongue out at him then turned his attention on to John.

“How has your week been, mon amie?You look exhausted.”

John snorted. “If you think _I_ look tired, you should see my roommate. I think those eye bags are permanent.”

“Ahh, yes. The famous _Alexander_. He’s caused quite a stir, yes?”

 

Kitty returned with a platter of drinks.

“I’ll say,” Hercules said as he thanked Kitty and took his drink, “I heard that he got into an argument with Professor Adams and _won_.”

“I know,” John said, taking a sip from his mocha latte, “I was there.”

“Are you guys talking about the new kid?” Kitty asked, setting down Herc’s scone.

“Yes,” Lafayette said, “Have you spoken to him?”

“ _Me_? No. But I’ve seen him around. He’s cute.”

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. “Cuter than me,  _mi amour_?”

Kitty leaned over the table, showing more of her v-neck, and John averted his eyes awkwardly.

“Of course not,” she purred and Lafayette blew her a kiss.

“Ugh,” Hercules said, “Could you guys not do this here? Get a room. Preferably away from my own.”

Kitty sighed but straightened up.

“I have to get back to work anyway.”

She winked at Lafayette and sauntered over to the next table.

“It’s been three weeks,” John continued, “And all I know about him is that he’s also majoring in Law and, apparently, addicted to coffee. I swear he hasn't slept since the first day of school.”

“Any friends?” Herc asked.

“I mean, Burr visits every once in awhile, but I wouldn’t really call them friends. Their relationship is...weird. Sometimes I think they're getting along and then the next minute, Burr is storming off and Alex is cussing him out under his breath.”

“Quite the pair.” Hercules quipped.

“I mean, it's not like I'm not complaining or anything. I kind of lucked out in the roommate department. There are worse things than caffeinated, workaholic roommates, right?”

“I guess,” Laf sighed, sounding disheartened as he played with his straw, “Still does not make him any less of a mystery.”

Hercules laughed, “Why so down, Laf? Planning to get into his pants already?”

The Frenchman rolled his eyes, flicking his straw at the fashion major.

“He interests me, is all. Can I not be curious about someone without wanting to bed them?”

Hercules and John shared amused glances before turning back to their friend.

“No.”

Laf pouted and John nudged him with his shoulder, “But if it’s that important to you. I’ll try to have a _meaningful_ conversation and report back to you.”

“ _Merci_ , John. You are a very good friend.” The Frenchman gave Herc a pointed look and the tailor rolled his eyes.

John threw back his head and laughed

~

Alex was working on an article for journaling class when someone knocked on the door.

When it wasn’t immediately opened, Alex looked around.

“John?” he called.

Where was his roommate?

He thought back and vaguely remembered John mention a cafe or something.

Sighing, he set down his laptop and made his way to the door.

“Alexander,” The R.A. greeted, stepping into his dorm.

“Mr. Burr, sir. How are you?”

The upperclassmen grimaced, “I thought I told you to stop saying that.”

Alex pretended to think then shook his head. “Nah. It’s too funny to see you riled up.”

Burr sighed but handed Alex a bag and cup.

“Sandwich and coffee,” he explained, watching Alex's eyes light up as he took the drink.

“You're a lifesaver,” he gushed, bringing the cup to his lips, “There isn't a coffee machine in here, can you believe that?”

“Oh, the horror,” Burr said dryly.

He walked over to the couch and picked up Alexander's laptop.

“How in the _world_ are you simultaneously working on three papers?” Burr asked.

“Coffee and possible carpal tunnel,” Alex replied taking the laptop from him,

“What can I help you with, Burr?”

“I'm the R.A., Alexander. It's my job to check on kids who might be having a harder time adjusting than others.”

Alex immediately felt his hackles raise and glared back at Burr.

“And why would I be having a harder time adjusting?”

“Because you're new,” The R.A. said slowly, giving him a strange look, “Why else?”

Alex warily eyed Burr.

Washington wouldn't actually _send_ someone to watch over him...

_Right?_

Alex shook his head, clearing the thought, “Sorry. I just thought...nothing. Tired, is all.”

Burr snorted. “I’ll bet. It’s honestly a miracle that you haven't dropped dead from either exhaustion or starvation. Or both.”

“If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that, I'd have enough money to pay for the tuition _myself_.” Alex joked, plopping down on the couch.

Burr raised an eyebrow and Alex ran his words through his head, cursing himself for revealing even _that much_ information.

He cleared his throat and focused on his computer screen.

“ _Anywho_ , is that all? Here to deliver food and see if I’m not having a mental breakdown?”

“Basically,” Burr said, resting on the couch as he stared at Alex, “Have you made friends with Laurens?”

“Who?” Alex asked.

The R.A. raised an eyebrow. “John Laurens? Your roommate?”

“ _Ahh_ , him,” Alex exclaimed, barely looking up from his screen, “He’s okay, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I haven’t actually had a full-blown conversation with him or anything.”

“Clearly,” Burr stated, “If your inability to recognize his last name has proven anything.”

“

Alex shrugged.

~

“Alex?” John called as he entered the dorm.

“In the kitchen.”

John walked into the room to find Alex trashing a bag and washing his hands.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Uhh, nothing. You?”

He dried his hands with a paper towel and gave John a strange look. “Papers and lots of them. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Hey, wait,” John said, moving to block the doorway of the kitchen.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“We need to talk.”

“Talk?” The other repeated, leaning back on the island counter, “According to all the movies I’ve watched you're either about to break up with me or kill me because I know too much about your drug cartel. Since both are highly unlikely...”

John narrowed his eyes at him and Alex smirked.

“I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. C’mon. We've been roommates for three weeks and I don't even know what your favorite color is.”

“Green. You happy now? Can I go?”

“No,” John insisted, “We need to have a _meaningful_ conversation.”

Alex let out an annoyed groan and John rolled his eyes.

“I'm in almost all your classes, Alex. I know how much you like to talk. This shouldn't be any different.”

His roommate jumped onto the counter.

“Fine. _Fine._ Go on.” He waved a hand.

“Where are you from?” John asked, leaning against the doorway.

“Unimportant,” Alex replied, “You?”

John raised an eyebrow, unable to tell if he was joking or not.

When Alex made no move to laugh it off, John answered slowly, “South Carolina.”

“Siblings?” Alex asked.

“Two sisters and a brother,” John replied, “Martha, James, and Mary. You?”

“No.” Something flickered in Alex's eyes.

“‘ _No_ ’ as in you're an only child or _'no’_ as in you're not answering?” John asked.

“Just no.” Alex shrugged looking far more amused than what John was feeling.

 

Up until this moment, John had no true opinion on his roommate.

Now though? He was starting to lean toward the _dislike_ part of the spectrum.

 

“Parents?” John finally asked, already anticipating the answer.

“Insignificant,” Alex said, “You?”

“My dad’s name is Henry,” he answered and the latter's brows furrowed.

“Henry Laurens like... _Senator_ Henry Laurens?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” John smirked and Alex gave him a rakish grin.

“What about mom?” He asked and John felt his smile falter.

“Insignificant,” he replied, repeating Alex's earlier answer.

A thoughtful look came over Alex's face and John looked away.

After a moment of awkward silence, Alex cleared his throat and slid off the counter.

“So that was...pleasant. Nice talking to you.”

He brushed past him and John sighed.

“You too.”

~

“It was the most meaningless conversation I have ever had and that’s coming from the son of a Congressman.”

“That bad?” Hercules asked, looking up from his sketchbook.

“Worse,” John said, “I couldn’t tell if he were joking or not, Literally, the only thing I know about him is that his favorite color is green. And for all I know, that could be a lie.”

“Disappointing,” Lafayette hummed and John snorted in agreement.

 

The three of them were currently in the lobby of the West Wing, sprawled out on the couches and armchairs near the R.A.’s office.

John could barely make out Burr’s conversation with someone on the phone.

 

“We should go to a bar or something,” John finally said and Herc gave him a disapproving look.

“We’re only in our third week of school, John. Shouldn’t we save the excessive drinking for later in the year?”

“C’mon,”  John goaded, “It’ll be fun. Right, Laf?”

The Frenchman beamed, “I completely agree. We are in need of some serious unwinding.”

“Yeah, but _‘unwinding’_ ” Hercules put air quotes around the word, “Shouldn’t consist of drinking until you’re picking fights with park benches or sleeping with anything that has legs.”

Laf gave Herc an unimpressed look before turning to John, “Did he just psychoanalyze us?”

“I think he did,”

Lafayette shuddered, “I feel so _violated_.”

Herc rolled his eyes and John nudged him with his foot.

“C’mon, Herc. We already know you’re going to agree with us. Why fight it?”

“Because it makes me feel better about my life choices,” He deadpanned and Laf leaned over to pinch his cheek.

 

At that moment, Burr stepped out of his office and approached John’s chair.

“John?” Burr asked and Laurens peered up at him.

“”Sup, Burr?”

“Yes, hello. Could you do me a favor?”

“Depends.”

“I need you to get Alexander out of his room. He's been holed up there for weeks and he needs the social interaction.”

John snorted, “Yeah, right. I’ve tried asking him to join Laf, Herc, and I, but he always refuses.”

“I don’t care,” Burr hissed, the sudden burst of emotion making John and Laf jump. Herc’s pencil skidded across his page.

“Threaten to throw his laptop out the window, hide his textbooks! Something to get him out of his room before I shoot him.” Burr continued.

John took in the twitch in the R.A.’s eye and wondered what Alexander had said to him to get him this worked up. Again.

He gave a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. Whatever.”

Burr exhaled shakily, smoothing over his suit and giving John his patented neutral smile.

“Thank you, Laurens.”

“No problem.”

He walked out of the building and John turned to his friends.

“I guess Laf will get to meet Hamilton, after all.”

 

Lafayette squealed.

Hercules threw a pencil at him.

~

The first thing Alex realized when he came out of the bathroom was that his laptop wasn’t where he left it.

Panic shot through him and he almost had a mini heart-attack when John came out of his room looking far too smug.

Alex immediately connected the dots.

“Where the hell is my laptop?” He hissed.

“What laptop?” John asked, eyes glinting.

“The laptop I’m always on. The one that that has all my class assignments on it, you motherfucker!” Alex snapped.

“ _Ohh_. That one....”

“Yes, _that one_!”

“Go out with my friends and me tonight and I’ll give you the laptop back,” John said and Alex stared at him incredulously.

“You’re kidding me. You’re holding my laptop hostage so that I’ll get _drunk_ with you?”

“Burr said you needed the break and me-”

“Burr?” Alex interrupted expression darkening, “I’m going to kill him. _After_ I kill you. Now give my laptop back, you piece of shit!”

“Two hours,” John placated, “And then you can leave and I’ll tell you where the laptop is.”

 

Alex closed his eyes.

Inhale. Exhale.

When he opened them, John was watching him warily as if waiting for him to snap.

“One hour.” He said.

“Two.” John bartered.

“An hour and thirty minutes. _And_ I won’t burn down the bar.”

John eyed him, probably wondering whether or not he was joking.

He wasn’t.

“Deal.” He said and cast a lazy eye up and down Alex’s body.

“You might want to shower. And get a change of clothes.”

Alex flipped him off and stomped over to his room.

~

The bar was close enough that John didn’t need to take a cab or taxi.

Unfortunately, that meant about fifteen minutes of walking in frigid silence with Alex.

The man was still obviously angry, dark eyes blazing whenever John so much as opened his mouth. So he kept it shut instead.

Watching him from the corner of his eye, John decided that Alexander was even more attractive when he took care of his hygiene.

His hair was pulled into a bun away from his face and he wore a dark blazer with jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of converse.

Sighing, John looked away from Alex, running his eyes over the billboards and skyscrapers.

He couldn’t help the annoyed scoff that left him as the latest news about the president and Congress played on the screen.

Alex gave him a confused look and John simply gestured toward the screen.

Alex’s expression grew indignant.

“ _Republicans_ ,” He spat and turned to give John a wary look, “You’re not one, are you? ‘Cause if you are, I’ll have to hate you more than I already do.”

John rolled his eyes, “Now, that's’ just offensive. _Of course not_. There are more important things in life than tax reforms.”

Alex’s eyes widened as he blinked at John. “I-yeah. Totally! I mean, it helps and all-”

“-But it doesn’t solve the problems we have.” John finished for him, “Lower taxes don’t mean anything to people who are homeless or have no health care.”

“ _Exactly_!” Alex exclaimed, practically shouting. Several people looked their way before dismissing them as stupid college kids and going about their business.

“It’s ridiculous, right? Don’t get me wrong: we need taxes and shit, but we also need to focus at the problems at hand like healthcare and immigration policies,”

Alex’s eyes were practically glowing as he ranted and John found himself agreeing with every single one of his thoughts.

When Alex finished - or ran out of breath, to be more specific - his expression grew guarded.

“Sorry,” he suddenly said, “I talk too much, don’t I?”

His smile was bitter and John wondered what made it that way.

“Actually, no” John disagreed, “If anything you don’t talk enough. You could probably revolutionize the world with your ideas.”

Alex looked over at John almost shyly before a coy smirk slipped onto his face,

“Was that a compliment, Laurens? Think I’m going to change the world?”

John scoffed. “More like emotionally scar it. I didn't say _how_ you would change the world. Probably start World War III or something.”

“Fuck you,” Alex laughed.

“Please, Hamilton,” John joked, “We’ve only just met.”

They were still laughing and bantering when they arrived at the bar.

Hercules and Lafayette sat in a booth near the back. John saw the moment Alex closed himself off, even if his whole entire body was still relaxed.

“ _Mon amie_!” Laf greeted a bit loudly, “Tell Hercules here that the French flag is the perfect color scheme for his latest assignment.”

John eyed the bottle in Laf’s hand.

“Right,” He drawled as he slid into the booth across from them, “Guys, this is my roommate.”

“Alexander Hamilton,” Alex said, shaking their hands.

Lafayette smirked, “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,”

Alex raised an eyebrow and Hercules nudged him.

“Ignore him. We call him Lafayette.”

Alex nodded slowly, “And you?”

“Hercules Mulligan.”

“Tu es bien plus mignon que ce que Kitty a décrit.” Laf drawled, expression coy and John was happy that Alex couldn't unde-

"Pas trop mal toi-même.” Alex replied making Laf and John's eyes widen.

Hercules only snorted.

Lafayette was practically bouncing in his seat. “You are fluent in French?”

Alex shrugged. “It's my first language.”

John filed that information away for later as he continued introductions.

“Herc here is a fashion major while Laf is a foreign exchange student working on his International Relations.”

“You’re in all John’s classes, so I’m guessing you're a law student?” Hercules more stated than asked

Alex nodded. “Yep. With a minor in Political Sciences.”

“Sounds exhausting,” Laf drawled, his accent more pronounced in his drunken state, “Have you bitten off more than you can chew, _mon petit lion_?”

Alex smirked, “Hardly. I’ve done more.”

“What about friends? Family?” Hercules questioned.

“Unimportant,” Alex said, smirk firmly in place, “As for friends…”

“Come on, Alex,” John interjected, “ I mean, besides Burr how many friends do you actually have?”

Alex sniffed and took a swig from his bottle “There are more important things in life.”

“Oh, don’t tell me that you have trouble making friends, Mr. Hamilton, Someone as charming as you?” John joked and Alex shoved him lightly.

“Please.”

“Well, then. Welcome to the Revolutionary Crew, _mon petit lion_!” Laf practically screamed as he raised his beer bottle in the air.

John rolled his eyes but lifted his bottle as well and the four of them brought their glasses together.

~

After Herc had sent Alex and John away in fear of one of them burning the bar down, the two had wandered down the crowded streets of New York cracking jokes and stumbling around.  


“-You hear that, King George?” Alex shouted as he jumped onto a bench, “You can shove your tea up your -”

“Get down, Alex,” John laughed, grabbing his friend's hand in an attempt to tug him off.  
Instead, Alex used his hand as a support to jump from one bench to the next.

“Laurens?”

“Yes, Hamilton?”

“Do you ever get nervous about how much work there is to do? Not nervous like bad-nervous, but excited-nervous. Like, you can see all the possibilities ahead of you and each is more glorious than the next and you can’t wait to choose which path you take?”

 

Alex paused then, balancing on a lamppost as he looked down at John.

Even with his eyes glazed over with alcohol, they were as brilliant and striking as ever. 

John felt himself leaning closer, tilting his head up to meet Alex’s gaze more clearly.

“I’m not making any sense, am I? You understand right?” Alex whispered.

“Yes.” He breathed and Alex’s smile was radiant, “It makes perfect sense.”

“Have I ever told you how much I adore you, my dearest Laurens?” Alex laughed as he jumped down from the lamppost.

John laughed as well.

“I adore you as well, dearest Hamilton.”

“Remind me why I hated you earlier?”

“I, uh, stole your laptop and coerced you to spend time with us,”

Alex stopped laughing then, sobering up quickly as he turned a glare on John.

“Yeah, you did.”

John raised his hands in surrender,

“Hey, it was Burr who told me to do it. If anything, get mad at him.”

Alex shoved him hard enough for John to lose his balance before he took off in the direction of the college.

Laughing, John hauled himself up and started the chase.

~

Burr watched with veiled amusement as Alex came in laughing and stumbling with John.

Laf was practically passed out, draped over Hercules as the man nodded in Burr’s direction and herded them up to their rooms.

As if on cue his office phone rang and he picked it up.

“Mr. Burr?”

"Washington, sir.”

“Did you finally get Alexander out of his room?”

“Yes, sir. He seems to have made friends with the people on his floor.”

“That’s good,” Washington sighed in relief, “Thank you, Mr. Burr,”

“No problem, sir.”

“You’ll keep updating me on him, then?”

“Of course sir,” Burr fought back the urge to ask Washington what was so special about this particular student.

“Good night, Mr. Burr.”

“Good night, President Washington.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Tu es bien plus mignon que ce que Kitty a décrit - You're way cuter than what Kitty described.
> 
> Pas trop mal toi-même. - Not too bad yourself.


	4. The Schuyler Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Alex was brought to by the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom down the hallway.

He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it when the light streaming from his window pierced through his skull.

Stumbling over the textbooks lying on the ground, he drew the drapes shut and rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes. When the pain dampened to a dull ache, he walked into the bathroom to see John hunched over the toilet.

“You okay there, Laurens?”

His curly-haired roommate grumbled something in reply and held up a thumbs-up.

Chuckling dryly, Alex walked over to the bathroom mirror and rummaged through until he found the Advil.

“Meet me in the kitchen when you stop throwing up.”

John flipped him off then promptly spilled more of his stomach into the toilet.

~

A cold shower and two Advils later, Alex was feeling considerably better as he put in his contacts and pulled his hair away from his face.

 

He couldn’t say the same for John.

 

“It’s not fair,” His roommate groaned when he walked in.

He was buried under several layers of blankets on the sofa and all the curtains had been drawn, “I’m like...85% sure that you drank just as much as I did. _How_ are you existing right now?”

Alex shrugged, sitting on the armrest of a chair, “They say hangovers are genetic. Maybe I’m just lucky that way.”

“Seriously?” John asked, sounding skeptical.

“Either that or you’re just a lightweight, Laurens. Most likely the latter.”

“Fuck you,”

“Maybe later,” Alex replied patented smirk fully in place.

John gave a soft snicker that quickly turned into a groan when someone began pounding on the door.

“I’ll get that,” Alex said, starting toward the door.

“Kill them when you do?” John asked, pulling the blankets further over his head.

Alex rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“ _Mon petit lion_!” Lafayette greeted loudly, rushing in and throwing his arms around him, “How are you?”

“Good,” Alex laughed, ignoring John’s death threats as he patted his friend’s back, “You?”

Laf shrugged, pulling away. “Nothing a little French remedy cannot solve. And John?”

“Trying to hibernate,” Hercules noted dryly as he closed the door behind him and nodded toward the couch.

He handed Alexander a bag and a styrofoam cup carrier with two steaming drinks.

“For you and John,”

Alex took the offerings and set them on the coffee table before gulping down the hot drink.

“You, Mulligan, are a godsend.”

“I try.”

“You okay, John?” Lafayette asked, sitting at the foot of John’s blanket fort.

“Go away,” Came the petulant response, “I hate all of you. Why am I the only one feeling like shit?”

“Because only you think you can handle three pints of Sam Adam’s,” Hercules reminded him, “Even though time and time again you’ve proven that you _obviously_ can’t.”

John hand came out from under the blankets and raised the middle finger.

 

“You’re flipping off a lamp, John.”

“Now?”

“The door.”

“Now?”

“What have I ever down to you, _mon amie_?”

 

John finally threw off his covers, grabbing the nearest thing to him and throwing it at Herc.

“You get the message now?” He asked when the pillow hit its target.

Herc rolled his eyes and Alex snorted. “Such a drama queen, Laurens.”

“Shut up,” He replied but without any real anger.

“Coffee?” Alex offered, stretching the carrier out to John.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m gonna go take a shower and maybe a nap.” He sat up on the couch but made no move to stand up.

“What about morning classes?” Lafayette asked toying with Hercules’s bandana until the latter finally slapped his hands away.

John shrugged, head in hand as he answered, “I could always skip.”

Herc raised an eyebrow while Laf clapped his hands and squealed.

“A ditch day? That could be fun,”

“Yeah, no,” Herc deadpanned, “You two need to start focusing more on your classes.”

“Do we though?” Lafayette asked, tilting his head to the side, “I mean, between John and I, we have enough money to set us for several lifetimes.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at John who flushed and looked away.

“C’mon Alex,” Herc pleaded, “Back me up on this,”

Alex gave a long-suffering sigh as he reached for John’s untouched coffee, getting a death glare in response.

“I’m with Hercules on this one. Sorry, Laurens.”

“Screw you. You’re drinking my coffee,”

“You said you didn’t want it,” Alex smirked, taking a long sip of it.

“Still. It’s the principle of it, man. You don’t drink another dude’s coffee.”

“I could say the same for my laptop. Where did you hide it, by the way? I’m going to need it for class.”

“Kitchen cupboards. The third one from the doorway.”

Alex left with John’s coffee still in hand.

“May I ask why you have, _mon petit lion_ ’s laptop in the first place?” Lafayette asked, looking like a confused poodle.

“Only way he would agree to go with us last night,” John said.

Alex reappeared, rolling his eyes. “A simple yes or no question would have sufficed.”

“No, it wouldn’t have,” John laughed, “You would have said no like all the other times and we wouldn’t be where we are right now.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “What? You hungover, Lafayette planning to ditch school, Hercules about to murder the both of you, and me stealing all your caffeine?”

John’s lips twitched downward.

“I was gonna say, friends, but when you put it like that…”

He threw a pillow at his roommate's head.

~

When Alex finally left his dorm, John was taking a shower and Lafayette was attempting to make crepes with Herc’s supervision. The bulky man really was the mother hen of the group.

He nodded to Burr on his way out of the West Wing and made his way to one of the main buildings, head buried in his latest book.

It was the reason that Alex didn’t notice the woman in his path until it was too late.

Ironically, her attention had also been invested in a book when he walked into her, so really, it wasn’t completely his fault.

“Sorry, ‘bout that,” Alex apologized, bending down to gather her books.

“Please,” she said, bending down as well, “I’m at fault too.”

He looked at her.

Of course, the first thing his brain noticed was that she was pretty. Very pretty.

Dark curly hair, warm brown skin, and a coral pink jacket over a pair of black slacks.

“Common Sense,” He read as he lifted the book off the ground and handed it to her, “Nice.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “You’ve read it? Didn’t think people did that anymore.”

Alex smirked, collecting all of the young woman’s books into a pile,

“Oh, I’m one of the last,” He explained, “It was very enlightening, to say the least. His thoughts on the origins of government were simple, but- ”

“Revolutionary,” The woman finished for him, dark eyes regarding him in a whole new light.

They both straightened and Alex met her gaze evenly.

“You strike me as someone who’s never been satisfied. If those post-its in your books are anything to tell by.”

The woman raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “And you?”

Alex gave her a rakish grin. “I’m never satisfied.”

She held out a hand, “My name’s Angelica Schuyler.”

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. “Alexander Hamilton,”

Amusement flickered across her expression as she pulled away. “What are you majoring in, Alexander?”

“Law,” He replied, “You?”

“Public Relations and Journalism,”

“Really?” He asked, “Why?”

She shrugged. “Helps me get my thoughts and ideas through to the people easier. And you? Why law?”

Alex smiled. “The world isn’t nearly as fair as it could be. I’d like to change that.”

“How noble,” Angelica drawled, but a small smile played across her lips.

“Schuyler,” Alex repeated, brows furrowed, “Like... _Senator_ Philip Schuyler?”

Angelica grimaced slightly. “My father.”

“Don’t sound very happy about.”

Angelica sighed, stopping in front of a door as she turned to face Alex.

“I’m proud of my father. I am. Just once, though, I’d like to be thought of as something other than _Senator Schuyler’s oldest daughter_.”

“Make your own legacy,” Alex supplied and Angelica stared at him long and hard before a wide smile graced her features.

“Yes.”

The five-minute warning bell rang and Angelica glanced behind her.

“I should get going. I hope I see you again, Alexander.”

“And I as well, Angelica.”

 

She turned on her heel and walked away and Alex found himself staring at her for who-knows-how-long, until:

“What are we looking at?” John whispered and Alex startled, jumping about a foot in the air. He turned around and shoved his roommate hard.

“Nothing, Laurens. What took you so long?”

John held the door open for him and they filed into seats next to each other.

“Lafayette insisted on brushing my hair.”

Alex grimaced. “ Ooo. Enough said. I feel bad for you, man.”

Laurens laughed, reaching over and grabbing the book he was reading, when he bumped into Angelica, off his desk.

“ _A Documented History of America’s Financial System_?” He read one eyebrow, raising.

He skimmed through the pages.  “Are you reading this...for _fun_?”

Alex shrugged. “So what if I am? It’s more interesting than you think.”

John set it back down in front of him, “I’m sure it is, Hamilton. What did you read as a kid?”

“Encyclopedias. Textbooks. Stuff like that.” Alem replied, unthinkingly.

John frowned slightly, “What about _Harry Potter_ or _Lord of the Rings_?”

Alex looked up from his laptop. “ _Harry who_?”

John gave an almost nervous laugh. “You're kidding...right?”

Alex shook his head slowly, “Um, No.”

“ _Dude_. What was your childhood?”

Alex stiffened, but before he could snap back a reply, the professor appeared in the front of the class.

“Good morning, class! I have a very special announcement! Today we will be welcoming back one of our own from halfway across the world: Thomas Jefferson!”

A man wearing a hideously bright magenta trench coat sauntered into the classroom pausing to wink at several ladies who promptly swooned.

“What did I miss?” He asked voice peppered with a southern drawl that seemed to have everyone simultaneously sighing.

Even the professor seemed entranced.

Alex, on the other hand, was thoroughly unimpressed.

Despite the many seats that were suddenly open to him, Jefferson sat down in the one next to James Madison: a quiet man who always seemed to be suffering from some new ailment.

Much like Alex, James seemed to be immune to Jefferson’s charm giving him a deadpan look when the man winked at him. Thomas then leaned close and said something that had the smallest of smiles flickering over Madison’s lips.

 

“Who-?” Alex began.

“Thomas Jefferson,” John explained, “Super rich family up in Virginia. He usually goes to our sister school in France.”

“He seems very...flamboyant,” Alex said, finally deciding on a word to describe the man who was now the talk of the class.

John laughed. “That he is. He’s a lot to get used to.”

“Have you?”

John gave him a confused look. “Have I what?”

“Gotten used to him?”

John smirked. “Not  _exactly_. Like I said, he’s a lot to stomach in one serving.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at him, still not understanding what all the hype was about.

 

After the class had settled down, the professor put them into pairs to discuss the latest material and Alex found himself partnered with the one-and-only, Thomas Jefferson.

 

Usually, Alex tried not to judge others by first-impressions.

But after 30 minutes of Jefferson studying his nails with a bored expression and making snide comments, Alex was seriously considering decking the man in the face - campus celebrity or not.

“We can’t let everyone in,” Jefferson said in that annoying accent of his, “I mean, you’ve seen the consequences.”

Alex scoffed. “So we let the government stop every immigrant from coming in? This country is built on immigrants.”

“They’re stealing our jobs,”

“Jobs “Americans” don’t want to do in the first place,” Alex pointed out, feeling his frustration grow, “You for one, do not seem like someone who has ever actually worked for something.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes, looking away from Alex and _God_ , that just served to make him madder. He  _hated_ being ignored.

“I’m sorry,” He snarled, “Did you lose the brain cells needed to hold a proper conversation while you were off getting high with the French?”

Jefferson whipped his head back around to glare at him.

“Why you little, sniveling bast-,”

“Oh, why don’t you shove that French flag up your-,”

 

“ _Ahem_.”

 

Alex looked away from Jefferson, realizing for the first time that the classroom had fallen silent and was watching Alex and Jefferson verbally bash each other.

 

The professor cleared her throat again, looking uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“Now, why don’t we return to our seats. That’s enough teaming up for one day,”

Alex traded one more death glare with Jefferson before stomping away back to his seat.

“See what I mean?” John muttered under his breath as he grabbed the textbook.

Alex growled in reply and John chuckled.

“Hey, look on the bright side. The chances of you having another class with him are like 0 to 1.”

 

Only later would Alex realize how wrong John was when he found himself sitting a couple rows down from Jefferson in his next class. And the next. And the next.

 

How very wrong was John, indeed.

~

“He is the most _bigoted_ , _intransigent_ , _idiotic_ asshole I have ever had the displeasure of meeting in my life!” Alex ranted to John from across the table, “I mean, _c’mon_! I didn’t even _know_ someone could be so closed-minded.”

 

Kitty came over with her notepad, looking amused at Alex’s flailing hands.

“What will it be, gentlemen?”

“He’s stupid, arrogant, annoying - _coffee with two shots of espresso, please_ \- and don’t even get me started on his hair!”

Kitty turned to John.

“The usual, Mr. Laurens?”

“Yeah. Throw in two sandwiches as well, please.”

She nodded and strutted away.

Alex paused briefly in his spiel to stare at Kitty’s retreating form.

“Hey!” John said, snapping his fingers in front of his face, “Don’t touch. Lafayette’s been trying to get with her.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “From what Hercules told me, Lafayette is trying to get with _everyone_.”

“Still,” Laurens insisted, “It’s Bro Code.”

“Bro Code?” Alex repeated, expression delighted, “What are we in middle school?”

“ _Hah, hah_ ,” John enunciated, “It’s a real thing, Alexander.”

“Is that so, John?”

“There’s a scroll and everything,” John said with a straight face.

“What happens if I break it?”

“Breaking the Bro Code is punishable by social death and isolation.”

“I’m _terrified_.” Alex drawled and John laughed.

“So, hitting on the item of a bro’s affection is against the code,” Alex stated, voice serious and eyes teasing, “What else?”

“Get permission to date someone’s ex. No keeping secrets unless you absolutely have to. Complete and utter trust among bros.”

Alex scoffed. “Sounds like a cult.”

“Yup. We sacrifice nerdy, caffeine-addicted, insomniacs. On a completely unrelated note, what are you doing tonight, Alex?”

“Hey!”

Their bantering simmered down as Kitty returned with their drinks and sandwiches.

“Eat,” John said, tossing a sandwich to him.

Alex caught it and raised an eyebrow.

_‘Really?_ ’ He seemed to ask with his expression.

“Yes,” John replied, “You need the food because - believe it or not - you can’t survive off of coffee,”

“I bet I could find a way,” Alex grumbled and John hid his grin by taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I bet you could.”

 

The bell on the cafe door jingled as Lafayette and Hercules walked in.

John waved them over as Alex pulled out his laptop and Hercules slid into the booth across from him.

Lafayette blew them kisses before walking over to Kitty.

“How’s it going, Laurens? Little man?” Herc asked, “Did you go to your morning classes?”

John snorted and shook his head at his friend. “ _Yes_ , _Hercules_. When did you become such a _mom_?”

“Someone has to the voice of reason,” Hercules stated.

He glanced over at Alex who was typing furiously on his laptop then back at John who simply shrugged.

“Anywho. Did you guys here that Tho-”

“Thomas the Train was premiering a new episode tonight?” John interrupted loudly.

Hercules looked at him in confusion, but John was only focused on Alex.

The man’s attention was completely absorbed by the screen in front of him, still taking bites of his sandwich and oblivious to the conversation.

Despite having just begun a friendship with Alexander, John somehow knew that the  _second_ Alex heard Jefferson’s name, he would be off again and the sandwich would be all but forgotten.

John held out a finger to Hec and pulled out his phone.

 

**John Turtle** : _DO NOT mention Thomas to him. This is the first time I’ve ever seen him eat during school hours. DON’T ruin this for me!_

**Go_the_distance** : _Why? Did something happen between them?_

**John Turtle** : _You could say that..._

**Go_the_distance** : _‘Kay then...I’ll stay quiet. But will Laf?_

**John Turtle** : _Oh, shit…._

 

As if on cue, Laf slid into the booth with John with a wide smile on his face.

“Have you guys heard?” Laf asked, ignoring the violent way John and Herc were shaking their heads, “Mon amie, Thomas Jefferson, is here from France.”

Alex, who had been stealing a sip from John’s mocha latte, promptly choked.

Hercules patted him on the back as John took back his drink with a scowl, “Dude. What is it with you and my coffee?”

When the immediate threat of death had passed, Alex fixed Lafayette with a stare so fierce that John kind of wanted to scoot away from the frenchman to escape the heat of the gaze.

“You’re _friends_ with that self-entitled prick?”

Lafayette brightened, oblivious to Alex’s heated tone. “ _Oh_! You have met Thomas? He is charming, no?”

“ _No_!” Alex exclaimed, looking at Laf in disbelief, “He is _not_. He’s a _self-centered_ , _blowhard, elitist_.”

Laf scoffed, “He is not _that_ bad.”

“Yes, he is!” Alex defended, “And you can’t be friends with _me_ if you’re cozying up to _him_.”

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, appearing more amused than upset that Alex had basically forbidden him from seeing Thomas.

John flicked him with his straw. “And you call me the drama queen.”

Alex stuck out his tongue.

“Oh, mon petit lion,” Laf smiled.

He reached over and pinched Alex’s cheek, causing the latter to slap his hand away, “ _Pas besoin d'être jaloux_. I have enough love for everyone.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “ _Oh, sois tranquille_.”

“Maybe you guys - _how do you Americans say_ \- got off on the wrong hand?”

Hercules rolled his eyes. “It's foot, Lafayette and you know that.”

Laf pulled a “ _who me?_ ” face and turned back to Alex.

“Come now. It’s only been a day! You can’t possibly hate him already.”

“Well, I do,” Alex grumbled, crossing his arms as he slouched in his seat. He looked like a child who had been told to share his favorite toy.

“Everyone dotes on him like he’s some kind of hand wrapped gift from God himself,” He continued, “Hell, even _Madison_ follows him around like a lost puppy.”

Lafayette frowned. “I thought you liked James.”

“ _Liked_ being the key word there, Laf.”

“Give it at least a week,” John suggested, “And if you still have the urge to strangle him on sight, I’ll help you.”

“Don’t _encourage_ him.” The tailor scolded.

“Thank you, Laurens,” Alex sent Laf and Herc a glare, “At least _someone_ here cares about me.”

“I’m getting a strong sense of deja vu,” Herc muttered under his breath.

He slapped Laf's hands away from his scone.

~

Later in the evening, John asked Alex to join him outside in the quad.

Alex only agreed after John said he could bring his laptop.

“Do you _know_ the meaning of relaxation, Hamilton?” John asked as Alex settled underneath a large oak tree on a light blue blanket.

“I do, in fact. I’m relaxing right now. Can’t you tell?”

John sighed in exasperation. “No, actually. You should be reading, sleeping, or even playing frisbee like those girls over there.”

Alex looked at him in horror. “And why in the world would I waste my time like that? Do you know how many assignments those girls could be working on? I mean, _honestly_.”

“You are...one of a kind, Alexander.”

“I try.” Alex hummed, fingers flying over his keyboard.

Rolling his eyes, John jumped up and grabbed the closest tree limb to him, hauling himself up. He climbed until he was settled on a thick enough branch that he could stretch out his limbs.

He tugged his sketchbook out of his satchel as well as a pencil. Balancing the hardcover book on his knee, he began to sketch one of the branches nearest to him.

10 minutes in Alex started to call him.

“Hey, John?”

“Yeah?” He replied distractedly as he shaded in his picture.

“I’m going to go back to the dorm for my journal. Do me a favor and watch my laptop?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“John,” Alex's voice came out a bit harder and John finally looked away from his sketchbook to look down at him, “ _Yes_?”

“I want you to _promise_ me, that you’ll watch my laptop.”

“I promise, Alex.”

“Not good enough. Raise your right hand.”

John rolled his eyes and raised his right hand.

“Repeat after me.”

“Repeat after me.”

Alex gave him an unimpressed look, “ _Clever_. Now say: I, John Laurens, promise to guard Alex’s laptop with my life.”

“I, John Laurens, promise to destroy Alex’s laptop the second he leaves.”

“ _John_!” Alex whined.

John laughed. “Go, Alex. I _promise_ I’ll keep watch over your essays.”

Alex hesitated a second before nodding and jogging back to the West Wing dorms.

 

Not even 2 minutes later,  a frisbee came from nowhere and sailed over John’s head into the tree.

He almost fell off his branch.

As he steadied himself, a girl wearing a yellow sundress jogged over to the tree.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” She called up, “My sister’s a terrible shot.”

John smiled down at her. “No problem.”

“Do you think you could toss it down? Please?”

“I’ll do you one better.” He said, tucking his sketchbook back into his satchel.

He grabbed the disc and climbed down the tree.

“Thank you…” She looked at him expectantly.

“John,” he said with a smile, “John Laurens,”

“Peggy Schuyler,” She held out a hand and he shook it.

She was young, most likely underclassmen, with long, brown ringlets that were pulled away from her face in a half-ponytail.

 

“Hey, John! You would not believe what I caught Laf doing in your roo-” Alex’s voice trailed off as he realized John wasn’t alone, “Oh, hello! Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend, John?”

John rolled his eyes at the flirtatious smile that made its way across Alex’s face.

“Alex, this is Peggy. Peggy this is my roommate, Alex,”

Alex took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

“ _Encantada de conocerte_ ,”

John raised an eyebrow at the Spanish while Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Charming,” She drawled, pulling her hand away, “And here I thought chivalry was dead.”

“Oh, it is,” John grinned, “Alex is just a weirdo.”

Alex nudged him with a scowl. “Hey!”

“What? It’s true.”

“Says the guy who tried to hold the door open for his high school teacher and ended up ripping her dress in front of the entire class.”

John flushed bright red. “It’s not my _fault_ she decided to wear a floor-length dress that day. And I told Laf that in confidence!”

Alex gave him an unimpressed look. “John, do you honestly trust Laf to keep his mouth shut with a secret like _that_?”

“No,” John pouted, “But still…”

“Peggy?” A pair of voices called, interrupting their banter and the curly-haired girl sighed in annoyance.

“My sisters.” She explained, rolling her eyes.

A young woman wearing a pale blue blouse and jean skirt came up with another wearing a coral pink sweater.

“Angelica?” Alex asked, and John and Peggy turned to stare at him.

“You know my sister?”

“Yeah,” Alex said as if in a daze, “And you’re…”

“Eliza Schuyler,” the other woman said with a shy smile, “Nice to see you again.”  

Whereas her sisters’ locks held tight curls, her own fell perfectly straight past her shoulders in a dark wave.

“Schuyler?” Alex repeated, scratching behind his ear.

“My sisters,” Angelica explained

Her voice held a slight warning to it as if daring Alex or John to mention the physical differences between the sisters.

Not that it mattered. Each sister was more beautiful than the next.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Eliza. We were never formally introduced. I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

He took her hand in his and kissed the top gently, lips lingering a bit too long for John’s taste.

Eliza blushed and Angelica's eyebrows raised.

“ _Right_ ,” She said slowly, before suddenly turning to John. He straightened at the sudden eye contact.

“John Laurens, right?” She asked and he nodded, “I think I’ve been to some of your father’s banquets.”

John quickly glanced over at Alex who was thankfully deep in conversation with Eliza. Peggy watched with a bored expression, rolling her eyes occasionally.

John cleared his throat before answering. “You’ll have to tell me about them sometimes.”

Angelica looked surprised. “You’ve never been to one?”

John scoffed. “We don’t exactly see eye to eye. Bad publicity for a congressman.”

Something warmed in Angelica’s eyes and she gave him a small smile.

“Good.”

John felt himself smiling back.

When the sisters finally waved goodbye and walked over to their side of the West Wing, John turned to Alex.

“They’re nice.” He said and Alex smiled.

“They are, aren't’ they? To be honest, I thought they’d be snobby, being the daughters of Congressmen and all. They’re actually pretty cool.”

John hummed in agreement and sat down next to Alex as the latter opened up his notebook. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back into the bark, Alex’s pencil scratching against paper a strangely comforting sound.

Without warning, John suddenly shot up and turned to Alex with wide eyes.

“Before the sisters came over - you were going to tell me something about Laf…?”

Alex looked briefly confused before his eyes widened. He began laughing.

“Oh, right!” He exclaimed, gasping for breath while John let out a nervous chuckle of his own.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s not funny,” Alex said, wiping a tear from his eye, “Not really. Just remember to burn your sheets before going to sleep tonight. And your mattress.”

It took John a second to process Alex’s words and when he did….

 

Alex laughed even harder at John’s expression.

~

A lot had changed in the week John finally befriended Alexander.

He met the Schuyler Sisters, witnessed the birth of a rivalship that was in no way ending anytime soon, and made a bonfire with his mattress and sheets.

And as Alex tossed a pillow at him to throw into the fire, John couldn’t help but feel that things were changing for the better.

 

“Mr. Burr, sir! How are you?”

“Alex? What the _hell_ -? Is that a fire?!? On campus grounds?!?”

“Uhhh….No?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Pas besoin d'être jaloux - You don't have to be jealous.
> 
> Oh, sois tranquille - Oh be quiet
> 
> Encantada de conecerte - Enchanted (to meet you).


	5. A Political Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin-Manuel Miranda is a literal angel! I've been watching all of his interviews and he is the best thing ever!  
> I think I'm in love with him...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Three days later, Alex was nowhere near becoming friends with Jefferson, going as far as to snip at even Madison, who had become joined at the hip with the other Virginian. Despite Lafayette’s optimistic - and albeit naive - vision of Jefferson and Alex becoming best friends and frolicking in a field of flowers, John knew better.

The two men were just too different and after a week, Laf had resigned himself to this fact and simply made sure that Alex or Thomas wasn't around when he hung out with the other.

John hadn't exactly made good on his promise to help Alex kill Thomas, but that was only because Hercules shut down the idea by insisting he would call the police.

John remembered Alex rolling his eyes so far back that it looked painful.

“Must you always ruin my fun, Mulligan?”

“When it involves you getting charged with murder? Yes, Hamilton.”

John smiled fondly at the memory.

In the time that he had officially gotten to know Alex, the smaller man (“ _You're only an inch taller than me, Laurens. Get over yourself._ ”) had somehow become ingrained in their group - developing relationships with each of them.

Laf and Alex shared the same eccentric personalities and the two would often hold full-blown conversations in French, gesturing wildly with their hands until John had to move out of fear of one of them taking out his eye.

Hercules seemed to have taken Alex under his wing as a younger brother of sorts, helping to make sure that he ate and drank regularly. And of course, it didn't hurt that Alex tutored him for his Finances class. (“ _Don’t get me wrong: I think your pants look hot. Your math skills, though...They leave something to be desired.” “Shut up, Hamilton...You really like my pants?”)_

Hell, even _Burr_ seemed to enjoy Alex’s company from time to time. Although, it was honestly a miracle that neither had yet to kill the other.

 

And John?

 

John clicked with Alex in a way the others didn't. There was never a dull moment between the two of them and conversation flowed easily, be it about politics or law or something completely mundane and stupid.

He was used to people talking without clear reason or purpose just to fill the time, ( _his father was a politician, after all_ ), but _Alexander_?

He never spoke to fill the air in between, even though it felt that way sometimes. ( _A lot._ )

Each word was carefully thought out and articulated so that it conveyed _exactly_ what he meant.

Something about him was just... _magnetic_.

 

After a month and a half of being nearly inseparable, John could confidently say that Alex was probably the best friend he’d ever had. He had no doubt that the other man agreed.

 

“You’re a shitty writer, John.”

 

John blinked, drawn out of his thoughts as he looked down at his roommate,

 

“You should _never - ever_ end with a preposition. _Ever_. There needs to be a semi-colon here. And what's with all the excessive commas?”

It was early in the morning, their class had yet to start, and John was currently sitting on his desk, holding one knee to his chest while the other leg dangled over the side.

Alex sat next to him in a chair, proofreading his essay.

“There needs to be a subject complement here and a predicate nominative there. _Ugh_. It’s like grading a high schooler’s first essay.”

“You done killing my self-esteem yet, _best friend_?” John sighed and Alex looked up from his laptop.

“You think I'm being harsh now? This is me going _easy_ on you. I've made people cry, John.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

“And it's only grammar errors. The essay itself is good. Strong points, good defense. A little simple for my personal liking, but good enough to get you an _A_ by your professor’s standards.”

 

He handed John his laptop back.

 

“Oh, goody!” John joked, “And what about your standards, Professor Hamilton?”

Alex tilted his head to the side, loose strands of his hair falling onto his face as he thought.

John felt the irrational urge to brush them away.

“A _C_ ,” he finally decided, throwing John a smirk, “And only because I like you.”

The bell rang and John slid down from his desk and into his seat.

“I’m flattered. I'd hate to see what you'd give me if you hated me.”

Alex opened his mouth to reply when his expression suddenly darkened, “Speaking of hating people.”

John watched as Thomas Jefferson strolled in like he owned the place, which was more likely than it seemed considering how much money his family donated to the university. Madison followed him with a stack of textbooks that John was almost _positive_ all belonged to Thomas.

Alex and Thomas traded their daily death glares as they passed each other and John could have sworn he saw Madison rolled his eyes.

“Let's go, Thomas,” The man said, in a tired voice.

Thomas gave Alex one last glower before slinking to his seat near the front of the room.

 

Professor Adams appeared at his desk with a clipboard and signature bored expression.

“Good Morning, Professor Adams.” A young woman greeted from the front row.

Adams gave her a dull stare. “Unfortunately, Ms. Loring, my morning stopped being good the second I walked in to find all of you here. Seriously. Don’t you people skip anymore?”

It _would_ have been funny if it wasn’t so blatantly obvious that he wasn’t joking.

 

“He’s joking, right?” Alex whispered to John, “We have a substitute like, every other week!”

John smirked. “C’mon, Alex. He has very important business to attend to when he’s not at school.”

“So he claims,” Alex scoffed, disbelieving “ _Helping out government officials_ , he says? Bitch, _please_.”

John snickered and Adams cleared his throat.

“Something you want to share with the class, Mr. Laurens?” He asked and John quickly calmed himself.

“No, sir. Sorry, sir.”

Adams turned his stink-eye on Alex. “Hamilton?”

Alex threw up his hands, eyes wide. “I wasn’t even laughing!”

“No, but I have no doubt you were somehow involved.”

Alex opened his mouth and John could see the spark that rose into his eyes.

He quickly tugged on his sleeve.

“It’s not worth it,” he advised, quietly.

Alex hesitated briefly before nodding and closing his mouth, looking pointedly away from Adams.

“Thank you.” The older man’s voice was like ice and, _wow_ , he really did _not_ like Hamilton.

Alex stuck his tongue out.

“Anyway, it’s that time of year again! Student Council Elections!” Professor Adams announced, voice brimming with forced enthusiasm,

“Just come up here and sign up! Make sure to pick up a packet to see if you're eligible to run and obtain all the requirements!”

Some students ambled forward, Jefferson included, and John was surprised when Alex didn't go up as well.

“Not your cup of tea?” He asked and Alex wrinkled his nose.

“That's weird. Why are you so weird? Why can’t you ask me a question like a normal person?”

John scoffed. “When have I ever given you the impression that I was a _normal_ person?”

“Touché,” Alex conceded, “And to answer your weirdly-phrased question: no. I’m busy enough as is without having to deal with an office position.”

John gaped. “Am I hearing you right? Is Alexander Hamilton turning _down_ more work?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Smartass. Besides, what about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“What about me?”

Alex looked at John like he was dense.

“Why don’t you run for an office?” He reiterated slowly, “Think of it as passing on the family legacy.”

Though John had never openly admitted to Alex who his father was, he was pretty sure the other man had figured it out for himself.

“Nah,” he replied, “Not really my style.”

_Nothing my father does is_ , he thought to himself.

Nearing the end of class, Jefferson approached them with his signature smirk in all his magenta glory. Madison lingered behind him, coughing into a handkerchief.

“Have you heard, Hamilton?” Thomas asked with a sly grin, “I’m running for Secretary this year.”

Alex frowned. “Why not President? Thought someone with as big a head as yours would like to be in charge.”

“Someone else is running  and honestly, it’s not worth the time or resources to beat them.” A strange expression flickered across Thomas’s face as he spoke.

Alex didn’t notice because he was too busy rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, right. You’re just choosing the slot without any competition. Shows how much confidence you have in yourself, Jefferson.”

Thomas studied his nails with a bored expression. “It’s not my fault people are intimidated by me. Obviously, I don’t need a title to run this school.”

“Could your ego get any bigger?” Alex sneered, “No, really. I’d like to know how it is that your head hasn't spontaneously combusted already.”

“Whatever,” Jefferson smirked, “Maybe after I win, I can go through the student files and find out how someone like you, ever got into King’s College. Probably snuck in or something.”

Alex’s dark eyes flashed dangerously as he stood from his chair, sending it almost flying out behind him.

“And what the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?” He growled.

Jefferson looked shocked at Alex’s outburst and John couldn’t help, but relate.

The man had obviously touched a nerve and John wasn’t exactly sure what triggered it.

Jefferson quickly composed himself and gave a knowing smirk.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean, Hamilton.”  

Without warning, Alex lunged over his desk and John barely got up in time to hold him back.

“Jefferson! Hamilton! My desk. Now!” Adams shouted.

The bell rang and John squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

The latter nodded and followed Jefferson to the front of the room.

John went outside, resting on the door frame.

After a couple minutes, Jefferson emerged with Madison.

“Did you see his face when he took my side? He doesn’t know I got Professor Adams wrapped around my little finger.”

John rolled his eyes as Thomas spoke, voice growing faint as he walked away.

Instead of shuffling out through the door like the other men, Alex continued to linger in the classroom.

When he finally returned, he was breathless and smiling.

John was immediately suspicious.

“Please tell me you didn’t kill Adams.”

“What? No! Well, not yet, at least…”

“Then...Why are you smiling? People don't usually smile after getting chewed out by Adams.”

“Adams is a dick,” Alex said without missing a beat, “And I am smiling for a completely different reason.”

“And that is…?” John pressed.

Alex sent him an electric smile. “I'll tell you and the gang at lunch.”

“ _Alex_ ,” John whined.

“ _John_.” Alex mocked and John shoved him playfully into the wall.

“Fine,” John relented, “But you better not be announcing your expulsion.”

Alex scoffed. “Please. He couldn't expel me, even if he wanted to.”

Before John could ask where his confidence came from, the bell rang one more time.

“Go to art class, Laurens,” Alex said smiling, “I'll see you later.”

He turned around and went to another building.

~

Lunch couldn't have come fast enough and when the bell rang, John quickly packed his art supplies and jogged to the Mess Hall.

The name was very misleading, seeing as how the place looked constantly spotless. Alex had once compared it to a restaurant's interior. If restaurants had marble tables, that is.

John made his way to one of the tables near the back, greeting Hercules and Lafayette who were - surprise, surprise - bickering.

“I'm not saying that it's a bad movie, Laf! It's just depressing as fuck. Not to mention creepy,”

“You Americans have no taste,” Laf said with obvious disgust.

He blew a kiss to John to acknowledge his arrival but didn't drop the argument.

“What's up?” John asked.

“This French fucker here has been watching _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ day for the past week. _Repeatedly_.”

“Um, so?”

“ _Repeatedly_ , John.” Hercules looks absolutely haunted and John can't help but laugh.

“It's not _that_ bad.”

“See?” Lafayette exclaimed, gesturing towards John, “He gets it!”

“Gets what?” Alex asked as he appeared, sliding down next to John. He scooted over to give him some room.

“That it's the most depressing movie to ever be produced,” Hercules interjected.

“What is?”

“ _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.”

“Oh...Yeah, I'm with Herc. Book’s the most demented thing I've ever read.”

Lafayette made a sound of pain and brought his hands up to his chest.

“How you wound me, _Alexandre_! And you call yourself a French citizen.”

“I have never once called myself that and you know it.”

“Of course not,” Laf rolled his eyes, “As American as these two then?”

“Hey,” Hercules interjected, “I'm Irish on my Dad’s side!”

“And I'm technically Latino.” John pointed out with a smile.

“Oh?” Alex turned to him, “ _Nunca me dijiste eso_.”

“ _Nunca preguntaste_.” John replied with a grin.

Alex's eyes sparkled as he laughed.

“Ugh,” Hercules groaned, throwing his hands up, “Am I the only here who doesn't speak another language?”

“Do not fear, my monolingual friend. I will be more than happy to teach you the language of my birth.” Laf suggested.

“Really?” Herc asked, eyebrow raising skeptically, “What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Laf reassured, “Just want to educate _mon meilleur ami_.”

“You’re not going to expect me to watch one of those weird French movies, right?”

Laf took too long to answer and Herc promptly turned to Alex.

“ _Yeah_. Not happening. What about you, Professor Hamilton? Willing to teach me?”

“I don’t know,” John cut in with a smirk, “Professor Hamilton is kind of a dick.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Professor Hamilton is awesome and you know it. He’d love to teach you someday, Herc.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Herc said, giving Laf a pointed look.

The Frenchman rolled his eyes. “How do you Americans say… _peu importe_?”

“Whatever,” Alex supplied, pulling out his laptop.

“Yes,” Lafayette grinned, “ _Whatever_!”

 

As Alex went to open his screen, John reached over and closed the lid.

“ _John_!” He groaned, drawing out the name.

“ _Alex_!” Laurens mocked with an eye roll, “You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“Nuh-uh!” Alex whined, sounding very much like a three-year-old.

“A large espresso and a Red Bull, doesn’t count as breakfast, Hamilton.” John chided.

Herc gave Alex a look that was both concerned and impressed.

“How is your heart still beating, man?”

Alex had the _nerve_ to look flattered and while he was distracted, John took the laptop and Herc placed a turkey wrap in its place.

“Eat,” he ordered, “I’ll give it back when you’re done.”

Alex scoffed but took the lunch. “You’re lucky these are my favorites.”

“Now,” John said after he began to eat, “What was it you were going to tell me after Adams’ class?”

Alex looked briefly confused before lighting up and slamming his wrap down.

John internally groaned. _So close_.

“All, right! Drum roll please!”

Laf and Herc exchanged looks before simultaneously pounding out a beat on the table.

John looked expectantly at Alex, only to gape when the latter rose to his feet on the bench and placed both hands on his hips.

“Alex…” He trailed off worriedly.

“I, Alexander Hamilton, am running for Secretary,” Alex announced loudly and John blinked up at him.

“What?”

“I, Alexander Hamilton, am ru-”

“No, I get that, Alex! Sit down!”

He sat down and turned to John with a beaming smile.

“You’re what?” John asked again.

“I’m running,” Alex repeated, shuffling through his bag and pulling out some stapled papers, “If you think for one _second_ that I’m going to let Jefferson of all people win, you’ve got another thing coming.”

John laughed, startled. “Of that, I have no doubt. If anyone is going to beat him, it's going to be you.”

Alex smiled.

“But-”

The smile faltered.

“Didn’t you say earlier that you were busy? Are sure you want this?”

“Of course,” Alex frowned, “I wouldn't be doing it if I didn’t.”

“I know,” John said, slowly, “But running against Jefferson just to spite him-”

“Is that what you think this is?” Alex interrupted, an irritated edge to his voice, “Some reason to get back at Jefferson?”

_Stop_. _Retreat_.

“No!” John quickly soothed,

“‘Cause I can assure you that I will put my absolute best into this position. Regardless of my feeling for Jefferson.”

And,  _God_ , who _talked_ like that?

“I know. I’m just...worried you won’t be able to do it all.”

Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say because Alex’s eyes darkened.

“I am _perfectly_ capable of doing it all, John.”

“No, Alex! I didn’t - You’re not listening to me!”

“Well, you’re not listening to me!”

John felt his annoyance spark. “You’re being a child, _Alex_.”

Hamilton went to say something then paused, turning away with tightly pursed lips.

“Can I have my laptop back? Please?” He finally asked.

“Really, Alex? Are you actually _mad_ at me?”

“My laptop. _Now_.”

Sighing in defeat, John handed him the device.

“I’ll be in the library.” Alex said and left without a single goodbye.

 

A beat of silence

 

“So,” Hercules began,“Is he okay or…?”

He trailed off.

“I don’t...know.” John sighed.

He turned to his friends with a worried expression, “Do you think I could have handled that better?”

“Yes and no,” Laf said, reaching over and pinching a cucumber from Herc’s salad, “You could have been supportive, _yes_ , but something else seems to have upset dear _Alexandre_.”

He reached over and patted John’s hand. “Do not worry. You two are way too close for such a small disagreement to be the end of your friendship. Alex will not hold anything against you.”

Herc snorted. “Are we talking about the same guy who hasn’t spoken to Madison since he took Jefferson’s side of an argument? They actually used to be good friends before.”

John felt his stomach drop to his toes and Laf roughly shoved Hercules.

“Oh! But, um, I’m sure you and Alex will be fine. You two are like the Revolutionary Set! Can’t have one without the other!”

“Nice save,” Laf deadpanned and Herc looked at him wide-eyed.

“ _What_?”

“You’ll be fine.” Lafayette reassured.

John took Alex’s half-eaten wrap and placed it on his tray.

“I sure hope so.”

~

 “If you don’t mind me saying so, ‘You strike me as someone who’s never been satisfied’.”

Alex was jolted out of his dark thoughts and looked up to find Angelica smiling down at him.

“What?” He greeted, stupidly.

She gestured to the chair next to him. “May I?”

“Uh, yeah! Sure. Of course.”

She sat down, close enough for him to smell her rose-scented perfume, and set her textbooks on the wooden table.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Alex looked at her then looked away.

“Just...thinking about Professor Franklin’s five page essay.”

“Right,” Angelica drawled, sounding completely unconvinced, “We both know you could get that done in your sleep, Alex. Ready to tell me what’s really bothering you or am I going to have to awkwardly stare at you until you start talking?”

Alex really looked at her then, unable to keep the smile from his lips.

“I’m running for Secretary.” He finally said and Angelica smiled widely at him.

“That’s great, Alex! But...why do you sound so bummed?”

He hesitated a moment  before explaining the argument between John and him earlier.

Angelica rolled a pencil between her fingers. “Well, sounds to me like John was just being a concerned friend. Can’t hold that against him, Hamilton.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “I know that now, Schuyler. I overreacted.”

“And, if I’m reading this right, you’re still here because you’re too embarrassed to apologize? Right?”

Alex uncomfortably averted his gaze and Angelica had her answer.

“Suck it up and go apologize, Alex. From what I can tell, you guys are great friends. Don't end this bond.”

“And what if he does?” Alex asked, “Want this to be the end of our friendship?”

“He won’t,” Angelica reassured, “Now go.”

When Alex continued to sit and nervously wring his hands, Angelica gathered her stuff together and took his laptop.

“No! Wait!”

She waited outside for him and he jogged out, scowl in place.

“You were taking too long.” She shrugged as he took his laptop from her.

He rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone keep doing that?”

They walked to the West Wing together in comfortable conversation.

It was weird, Angelica thought, to be able to match wits with someone other than...well, _herself_. By the time she reached the dorm rooms, she had acquired a newfound liking for Hamilton.

Not that she didn’t like him before. She just liked him... _more_ now.

“I bid you good night, Miss Schuyler.” He said with a flourished bow, bringing her hand up to his lips.

She couldn’t help but smile. “Are you always so extra, Alexander?”

Alex simply winked at her and turned around, entering the glass doors of his side of the dorm.

Angelica waited a second longer, watching him disappear down a corridor, before walking to her room.

~

When John opened the door to his room, he was surprised to find Alex pacing the floors, a large planning calendar on the couch.

“Alex?” He asked, confused. He was sure that the other man would still be avoiding him.

“John!” Alex exclaimed, rushing forward, “I am _so_ sorry for snapping at you earlier. It wasn’t fair of me to get mad at you and you were only being a good friend -”

“Alex -”

“- And I was being so stupid. You were completely right about me not having time, I mean, have you _seen_ my schedule?”

“Alex, wait -”

“I have a PoliSci essay due next Thursday, my AP Finance presentation two weeks from now. And don’t even get me _started_ on U.S. History!”

“Al -”

“And you were right, okay? Right, right, right.”

John grabbed Alex’s shoulders, effectively startling the other man into silence.

“Calm down, Alex. I forgive you.”

Alex blinked, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah. And I’m sorry too. I should have been more supportive.”

“Oh. It’s fine, John.” Alex looked confused with the apology, “I’m the one who messed up.”

“Yeah, but still. I want to make it up to you. I’ll even help your campaign.”

A small smile broke across Alex’s face. “Really?”

“Really.” John confirmed and the small smile turned positively glowing.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Hey, if you don’t mind me asking….Why’d you get so upset?”

Alex shrugged, eyes glued to his planner. “I don’t know. I’m kind of used to people telling me I can’t do stuff and me having to prove them wrong.”

There was definitely a story behind that, but John decided he would press for details another time.

“I won’t ever do that,” John said, causing Alex to look at him in surprise, “Promise.”

Alex’s dark eyes met his own and for the smallest millisecond, _something_ seemed to pass between them.

“ _Okay_.”

John was the first to break eye contact, shaking his head to rid of the fuzzy feeling.

“So,” he said with a smirk, “I was _right_?”

Alex scoffed, crossing his arms. “Yeah, that was a one-time thing. Don’t get used to it.”

John grinned and the smile he received in return was worth it on so many levels.

 

“Let’s beat the hell out of Jefferson, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Nunca me dijiste eso - You never told me that.
> 
> Nunca preguntaste - You never asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and nice comments are encouraged!
> 
> (I would also love prompts and ideas I could incorporate into the story!)


End file.
